


For Good Days and Bad

by LadyJuse



Series: Life Together [2]
Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Italian Vinnie Dakota, M/M, Marriage, Oaths & Vows, Post-Season 2, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22059118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyJuse/pseuds/LadyJuse
Summary: It is Dakota and Cavendish’s wedding day!
Relationships: Balthazar Cavendish/Vinnie Dakota
Series: Life Together [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593460
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40
Collections: Team Cavota





	For Good Days and Bad

Dakota was fumbling with his bowtie, even with the online tutorials he still ended up getting his fingers tangled.

He always preferred tracksuits.

“Dakota?” Milo called from behind the door.

“I’m decent,” Dakota responded as Milo entered, “just can’t get this _pezzo di merda_ tied”

“You know I am old enough that you don’t have to mask swear words around me, right?”

“Sorry, force of habit” Dakota explained as the removed the strip of cloth that was supposed to be a bow, “Italian was my first language”

“It’s alright” Milo laughed, reaching into his backpack, “by the way, Cavendish told me you’d probably have problems tying your bowtie, so I have something for you”

He pulled out a black clip-on bow tie.

“I have dozens of these so you can have this one”

“Thanks, Milo” Dakota easily clipped the bowtie on.

“Now come on, Cavendish is anxious to become your husband”

* * *

Cavendish was fiddling with his cufflinks. He wasn’t not wearing his usual green suit, instead substituting it for a classic black ensemble. He was standing in front of a very small crowd, Milo (who was currently checking on Dakota) and the rest of the Murphys, Zack, Melissa and Amanda; who also planned the wedding; apparently, the three were all in a relationship with Milo. Cavendish didn’t judge; he was raised by three moms and four dads. Nick from the comic store was also there; as Sara’s date.

The small hall they rented was tastefully decorated simply with oranges and greens.

Doofenshmirtz was standing adjacent to him, as somehow; he was a licenced officiant.

Milo comes running up, nearly tripping over himself before taking his place. Both Dakota and Cavendish wanted Milo to play a role in the wedding ceremony.

The music started

Dakota walked through the doorway, dressed in a white suit and a black bowtie, looking like he was plucked from the 1970s. His signature glasses remained, as everyone present knows how important the glasses are to him.

Cavendish couldn’t help but smile at the man who will very soon be his husband. Dakota smiled back.

Once Dakota and Cavendish were side by side, Heinz began his duties.

“Friends, we are all here today to share in a very important moment in the lives of Vinnie Dakota and Balthazar Cavendish. In the years that they have known each other, their love has grown and now they are uniting together in marriage.”

“Marriage is something that can be very hard to obtain and can be even harder to keep. But I know for certain that you two will be able to weather whatever comes your way. I may not be the foremost expert on marriage, but in my experience of partnership has led me to know the most important aspect in any relationship is communication. Even if one can’t speak; just being there and showing you are listening can help strengthen any bond. May you two have a long and loving marriage.”

“Vinnie Dakota and Balthazar Cavendish, do you, present yourselves willingly and of your own accord to be joined in marriage?”

“We do.”

“Will you promise to care for each other in the joys and sorrows of life, come what may, and to share the responsibility for growth and enrichment of your life together?”

“We do.”

“Then please turn to each other and share your vows.”

Cavendish started: “When you first climbed into the time vehicle I was practising in, I thought you were a hoodlum, but in the short time of our first adventure together; I learned how devoted and dependable you truly are. I promise to continue being someone that deserves that, and work to be as good to you as you are to me”.

“You already know that I would do pretty much anything for you, Balth”, Vinnie smiled, “and I will continue doing so for as long as I am able to. I promise to always be there to love and cherish you. To catch you when you fall. For good days and the bad. I know we are like this already; but nice to have it on record, right?”

“I reckon so” Cavendish smiled.

Vows finished; Heinz turned to Milo.

“The rings please”

Milo pulled them from his pocket and lo and behold they slipped from his fingers. Luckily Amanda had planned for Murphy’s Law and ensured the venue was relatively open and no holes the rings could fall into. Milo also had a magnet fishing rod in case the magnetic rings fell out of reach.

The rings back in Milo’s hand, he returned to Dakota and Cavendish’s side.

Each took one and gently put the ring on their groom.

“And so, by the power vested in me by the Tri-State Area, I now pronounce you married at last! You may seal your vows with a kiss.”

Balthazar, surprising everyone, grabbed Vinnie by the waist and dipped him into their first kiss as a married couple.

“I think I’m gonna like bein’ married if you are gonna kiss me like that.” Vinnie teased once out of the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it. This is one I have been working on for a while. Might come back to this to do the reception, but felt I ended it at a good point.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
>  _Pezzo di merda_ \- Piece of crap (learned this from Assassin's Creed II)
> 
> I got some of how the ceremony went from https://wanderlustbay.com/wedding-ceremony-scripts/ it was #5.


End file.
